A Smile In A Dark Time
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Peeta Mellark meet Katniss Everdeen a girl with beautiful smile but with no voice . What will happen when something happens to him . Will she be there for him or hurt him. Modern Everlark AU inspired by Smile
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
I was watching a Japanese dramas called  
"Smile" and want do a everlak vers  
It very cute drama I love it  
But anyway here it  
"A smile in dark time "  
*:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

I don't own anything

**- cadence**

**Peeta POV**

I'm at my favorite book store look at cook book .when I have a feeling that someone looking at me look around I don't see anyone I go look at the books when I see her a girl about my age staring at me with olive colored skin and grey eyes with dark hair in a braid. She looks away fast and looks at books. I do the same thing I look back to look at her but she gone . I see her wallet on floor the I pick it up and look at her ID

_Katniss Everdeen  
Age 22_

That when I hear the alarms that means some one stole something

" why didn't you pay girl " the store manger says

I look and see it Katniss he grabs her arm and takes her the the back.

I follow them the whole time she didn't say anything . I hear him yelling at her  
She still not talking . I walk in

" hey , sorry but I think she dropped this maybe she was going pay but didn't have her wallet " I say as the store manger grabs her wallet a take money from it .

" if I catch you here again I will call the Cops " he say as he grabs her arm pulling pushing her our his offices she falls to the floor . She still doesn't cry in pain of yell at him .

" hey are you okay " I ask her as help her up

She just nods her head . I walk her out of the store . She don't talk at all .when were out the store I check if she okay agin

" you sure you okay " I ask  
She nods her head she look at my hand . She see the cut I got the morning . She grabs a Banda from her bag then grabs my hand I try to pull away she just shakes her head  
after she done putting the Banda on I relies I'm late for work .  
" I need to go " I say  
She just smiles and waves

-  
When I get to my 2nd jobs and locale bar . I see some thing I wish I didn't see I see one my co-works cato selling that I can't make out but I know it Illegal . I try avoid what I saw the rest of my sift . As a hade home I run it some ones i dropped some my stuff and she dropped her bag and stuff fell out I see its the girl I met this afternoon Katniss .  
" im sorry " I say  
as we pick up our stuff and hands me my Sketch Journal. I look in to her grey eye and smile . She smiles too  
" thank you " I say  
She just nods her head and smiles again .

When I get home I find something that not mine a bunny keychain I I must've accidentally picked it up .

When I when to my family's bakery  
I hear my father talking to someone I look to see who it is . I see her Katniss . After there done talking my further call me and my brothers and my mother .

" this is Katniss Everdeen she going be working with us " my father says  
I see my brothers grin and my mother with a look of she gives everyone

" something happen to Katniss the caused her lose her voice and been going on for 3 or 4 years " my father continuous . Katniss just look down . My mother just shakes her head and walks away .

'_ I will enjoy working here_ ' Katniss mouths.  
Me and my brothers clap  
" we enjoy having you to" my further says

**A/N  
Should I contrite or not  
Tell me .**

**- cadence**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I hope you like this story . It kinda dark but with the lack in detail it going stay at T . **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

I volunteer to show Katniss around the bakery . I tell her to give a thumbs up is get how use the cooking mushing and I she don't know how to use to make a 'X' with her arms . After the tour I gave her a pice of chocolate cake and we sit down .

" I still haven't told you my name " I say she nods her head

" Peeta mallark . Peeta is kinda a stupid name it sounds like the brad " i say. She sakes her head and give a thumbs up . She likes my name

" oh here I think you dropped this we ran in to each other the other day "

I say as I hand her the bunny Keychain . She looks at with wide eyes she grabs it and hold close to her .

" that's really specials is it " I ask

she nods her head

" why "

she points to her self

" I ?"

She sakes her head "

" you "

she nods she points at my bother

" your bother "

she shakes her head and points to a pink cake on display .

"Your sister "

She nods than showed the Keychain

Then kiss it

" your sister loves bunny " I ask

She nods

" I didn't know you have a sister how old is she " I ask

She looks down and with look on her face means that her sister died

" I'm sorry I did know " I say

she gives a week smile .

I wonder if that's what made her lose her voice but did what to ask .

Katniss mostly cleans the tables and anything else .

As I watch her my brother rye start talking to me

" you like her don't you " he ask

" yea " I say

" aww my little brother has a crush on the new girl " he say

" Shut up " I say

He just laughs and walk away

Later I her my mother yell at Katniss

I see that Katniss dropped a dish

" Pick it up you idiot , I bet your just pretending that you can't speak . Just to get a damn job " she yells

" if I see try to get with any of my sons or my husband I will kick you out worthless ass out her " she yell

I see Katniss with tiers falling from her face as she pick her the dish after she done she runs out the kitchen in to ally . I follow her I she her crying she can't even sob why does my mother think she faking

"Are you okay " I ask her

She nods then i see her hand it has a cut on it from the broken dish

" no you not . You have cut on you hand " i say i take her back inside and fix her hand up

" I'm sorry about my mother she hats every one who comes and works here " I say she just look down after I fix her hand I kiss her hand . She looks at in shock .

**A/N **

**Next chapter will be Katniss POV **

**I hope you like this story it so hard not to make Katniss talk X/ **

**- cadence**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**So this chapter is from Katniss POV**

**It starts when she dropped the dish . **

**I think there is some OCC but I'm not sure **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

Katniss POV

I start doing washing dish as Mrs. Mallark watches me . When a dish slipped out my hand the she starts yell at me .

" No you picked it up with you hand not the broom " she yells as I get the broom . " your worthless slut pick it up . " she yells as start pick it up

" Pick it up you idiot , I bet your just pretending that you can't speak . Just to get a damn job " she yells

I feel tiers coming down she doesn't know what happened to me how can she say that . it hard for me to find a job with out a voice .

" if I see try to get with any of my sons or my husband I will kick you out worthless ass out her " she yell

I quickly pick up the glass that I cut my hand I run outside to the ally and start crying . I'm worthless I can't talk I can't even sob when I cry . I couldn't say good bye to my family .

" Are you okay " some says I see its peeta . I just nod my head . He look at my hand and see the cut

" no you not . You have cut on you hand " he say he take me back inside and fix my hand up.

" I'm sorry about my mother she hats every one who comes and works here " he tell . I just look down after . He's done fixing my hand he kiss my hand . I look at him in shock . He just kiss my hand I want to say thank you so much but I can't . I can't tell him I love his eyes . That I like him . He would never love cause I can't talk . I just smile he smiles back

Peeta POV

She smiles at me . I love her smile that I just smile back .

" um I was think do you want to go on a walk with me " I ask

She looks down maybe cause what my mother told her

" look I don't care what my mother

said if she fires you I'll quit " I tell

She shakes her head

" don't worry I have another job " I tell her

She smiles and nods her head .

We start walking to the park I tell story's of the employs who quit after the first day . She just smiles

" are you going quit " I ask her

She shakes her head .

" good " I say

As we get to the park I buy us some ice cream . Then we set on a park bench and I tell her about my self like my favorite color is soft orange.

" hey I got have a idea ill buy you notebook and you can write about your self cause I told you every thing about my self I told you my favorite color and I want to know yours " I tell her . She get up and grabs a green leaf from a tree and gives it to me

" is green your favorite color" I ask

She smiles and nod her head I don't want came over me but I kiss her on her lips .

**A/N how is Katniss going react to the kiss**

**What do you think happened to Katniss that made lose her voice **

**- cadence**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**This story inspired by Smile I don't own smile or Hunger Games **

**Pleas pleas pleas remember IM STRONGLY DYSLEXIC SO IM SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES . I use spell check on my laptop I try my best so forgive me i miss spell.**

** "**

***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:***

**たのしむ 「enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**-cadence**

_I don't want came over me but I kiss her on her lips ._

When I kiss she I did expect her to kiss me back but she dose . I thought she would she push me away or slap me . But she kiss me back . When my tongue grazed her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and lets our tongues dance around with hers . We finally pull away I kiss the top of her nose . She smiles and smile back . I cupped her face in my hands .

" look Katniss I really like you " I tell her

She grasp her phone from packet

and types on her phone

' _you can't love me I have no voice to tell you I Love You or anything about my self ' _

" I don't need your voice I love your personality , your smile and your beautiful ". I tell her

She looks down then types agin

'_ I like you too , but after I lost my voice I lost everything and I find it hard to trust anyone '_

" I would never hurt you okay " I tell her

She types

'_ I know_ '

" so maybe you can come over to my place and have diner " I ask her

'_ I can't tonight I have to check on my uncle_ ' she types

" I have to work tonight , maybe tomorrow " I tell her

She nods

" okay let's head back to the bakery" I tell her

She smile and nods

**A/N yay a confession**

**Date and next chapter **

**cadence**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I'm not sure if gale going be a bad guy or a good guy in this AU **

**She at then of the Chapter is what his 2 characters choose are tell me what you think he should be tell which one he should be **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**-cadence**

**Peeta POV**

I end up been late to my part time job at a little bar down town.

" you late " my boss cray says

" sorry " I tell him he worse then my mother when it come to treating there in employs . I only have this job so I can help my family expand the bakery .

" it better not happen agin " he yells

I see my friend Finnick .

" hey Cary mad at you " he asks

" yea I am little late " tell him

" I think he only open this place to get girls I'm surprise it still open it a dump " he says be right I see Cary take a girl home ever night .

I finish clean some dish when I hear Cary talk to a girl

" Hey babe I never seen you before " he tells she stays quite . I hope she smart to say away from him .

" oh your a quit one " he say I get curious I want to see what this girl looks like . When I see her . Katniss . What the hell is she doing here . I could tell see was unconfroble .

" come why don't I get you drink " he say .

She tried to walk away but he gave her arm . She tried to pull away but she couldn't.

" hey lave her alone " I tell him

" why " Cary says

"Cause she my girlfriend " I tell

I didn't wait to say this but I did upset Katniss but Finnick almost bet up Cary for flurttin with his girlfriend .

" why doesn't she tell me then "

" cause she can't speak and don't say anything about that i love her the way she is " I tell him as Katniss runs up to me .

" fine whatever " he say as he walks away .

I look Katniss I need see if she okay

"You okay " I ask

she nods her head

" why are you here " I ask

She points to a older man past out from drinking .

" who is he " I ask she doesn't answer

But runs to man grabs his cup and go to bathroom and get water in the cup and prose it on the man and wake him up .

" what the hell " hear him say

" sweetheart what the hell are you doing here " he ask her . She grabs his wrist and drags him to me .

" who this " he asks

She grabs my hand .

" is the boy you boyfriend " he asks

She nods

"So your Katniss boyfriend , I'm Haymich her uncle " he say .

Is the uncle she was check on tonight

Katniss garbs her phone and types

' _what the hell haymich I hade to every bar cause you wont home_ '

" sorry I just need a drink " he say

yea more like 15 I think

" did anyone hurt you " he asks her

_'No but the who works here tried get me a drink ' she types _

" I'm sorry " he say

'_It okay peeta helped me_ ' she types

" then he a good boy , did you tell him yet " he ask

Tell me what

_' no , but soon_ ' she types

" you need to sweetheart , so he knows you trust him " he says

'_ I know let get you home now '_

" fine " he say as walks to the door

" Katniss whatever it is you need tell I want you do be ready to tell me okay " I tell her

She nods then kiss me

And mouths _' I love you_ ' .

" I love you too , be safe " I tell her

As she walks away .

A/N

**What dose Katniss need to tell ( write ) peeta **

**She character**

**Should be proactive to Katniss making she doesn't get hurt and help peeta when thing get dark **

**Or**

**Should take avenges of Katniss cause she has no voice and make peeta life crap **

** cadence**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**So I choose gale character he going be a ...Good Guy he's going be Katniss cousin . He is going give Peeta a hard time at first cause what happened to Katniss but he'll see that he good for her and then he'll help Peeta when some happens to him . I'm not going say what happened to Katniss but give your guess what happened to her . **

** -cadence**

** .**

**Peeta POV **

Next afternoon

I get a next from Katniss

' hey , do you want to go to park before dinner night '

Tonight is our first date

I text her back

'Yea , do you what me to pick you or meet you ' I ask her

' ill meet you I live right next to it '

She text back

When get the park I see Katniss wearing skinny jeans and comfy top

and sinkers . She setting on the park bench were we shard are first kiss .

She see me then she smiles and runs up to me and hugs me I hug her back

We start walking around the park . Hold hands just smiling . Then shr looks at someone a man who looks just like her fishing at lake she lets go of my hand and runs up to the man . She taps his shoulder . The he see her I see him tell her something but im to far to hear she put her hand up like she dose when she means hold on.

She runs up to me and pulls me with her the man look mad .

" who this Katniss " he asks

She holds my hand hoping he would understand like haymich did .But doesn't .

" I'm peeta " tell him

" and how do you know Katniss " he ask angrily

" she works at my family's bakery and we stared dating a little bit ago " I tell him . He looks at me for a second then looks at at Katniss who stillsmiling .

" Katniss can I talk to of a second " he asks

Katniss nods and walk with him tell there out hearing rang . But I can hear him cause he yelling

' what the hall Katniss you all of the sudden get trust someone ' he yells

She shakes her hade

'Okay just let guy come in to you life '

She shakes her heat

' tell me '

I see Katniss mouth

' he's different I trust him '

'Fine let me talk to him I don't want you to get hurt agin '

She nods and mouth

' I know '

They walk back Katniss is looking down

" So Peeta right " the guy ask

" yea and you " I ask

" Gale I'm Katniss cousin " gale says

" so your Katniss boyfriend " he asks

" yea "

" So she walks at you family's bakery " he asks

I nod

" how much do you know about her "

He ask

" not much " I tell him

" hey catnip can you get us some soda from my bag I brought " he

ask her she nods and go to where he was fishing

" so what the hell do you really what from her " he ask

" what do you mean " I ask

" every guy she date after she lost her voice took advantage of her I don't wait her to be more damage then she is " he tells me

" look I don't wait to take advantage of her "I tell him

" she want throw some really bad shit when she lost her voice it effective our whole family " he tells me . What ever happen to her is really bad .

" look I promise I won't hurt her I saved her from crazy manger from a book store and some my prove of a boss at my second job and I have to beat up my brother I will " I tell him

" okay but if you hurt her I will hurt you " he tells as Katniss walk back with on soda .

' gale there was no soda ' Katniss mouth

" I guess I drink them all " he tell her she just slaps he arm

**A/N **

**So gale is a good guy my first fanfic where he's a good guy **

**-cadence**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I hope you like this story I'm having fun writing it .**

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

The rest of the afternoon me and Katniss spend it at park with gale .

Gale told me that him and Katniss are practically like brother and sister and when she lost voice he immediately took lip reading class so he could still talk to his cousin .

because he took two years of lip reading he got a job as a Police integrator cause he can tell when so one lying .

Around 5 he hade to go to work and me Katniss decided to go to my apartment for diner . I ask her what she wanted and mouth pizza so we stopped by the store to get the ingredients and rented a movie called " Warm Bodies " then we got to my apartment I start cooking the Katniss kept smiling the whole time .

I just love her smiling it always makes me smile. When I finally finish the home made pizza . We set down on my couch and but the movie on .

When she ate the pizza hey eyes light up and she mouths ' it ...really

...delicious' and smiles

She couldn't laugh at the funny parts of the movie she just gave a goofy smile . When the movie was almost over I saw that Katniss fell asleep I pick to her up than lid her on my bad . I could sleep on the couch tonight . I leave her a glass of water I know sometime I need water when I sleep I don't know about her . I start clean the kitchen when I hear glass break in my room . I run to see if Katniss is okay .

I see her scratching at her throat and kicking her lags . I see that the glass was thrown across the room . She having a night terror . I run over to trying to wake her up .

**Katniss POV**

_I hear the alarm to the house . Then I smell blood ._

_ I try to scream but I can I start scratching at my throat . I see him coming in to my room . Coming to my bed I throw a glass cup at him . I start to run I hear someone say my name over and over agin_ than I wake up and I see peeta I hug him and start to cry

he hugs me back .

**A/N **

**I guess you got a little bit of Katniss past **

**cadence**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**You going find out more about Katniss in this chapter .**

***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:***

**たのしむ 「enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

Peeta POV

Katniss starts to cry and hug me .

I let her go for a second to grave a notebook and pen . I hand it to her

" do you what to talk about it " I ask

She writes

' yea'

" go head "

She nods and starts to write .

' when I was 18 some people broke in to my family's home and killed my family they tried to kill me but I survived '

I see ties fall from her eyes .

I pull her in to my arm

"I'm sorry Katniss " I tell her

She starts to write agin

' Stay with me '

"Always " I tell her as get in to bed with her

And hold her in my arm and kiss the top of her head .

I feel like she still didn't tell me something .

I wait till Katniss is fully asleep . I get up and go my laptop .

I look up Katniss Everdeen

The first thing that pop up was some thing called

" The Everdeen Family Tragedy"

I click on it

It say that Brian Everdeen was a successful lawyer and close a major case with some drug dialer named Snow . About a month before his sentence . His people

broke in to the Everdeen family house murdering him , his wife Daisy , his younger daughter Primrose . The only survivor was his oldest daughter Katniss she only survived because she was raped by her attacker and just got stab as for the rest of her family's throats where slit . The cops found out what happen because of Katniss's screams for help . They never found out who did it . Snow ended up in person for only 4 years and they couldn't pin him for the triple

murder of the Everdeen family .

The i look up what happen to Katniss after the attack

After Katniss was found she taken to the hospital . cause of a stab wound to her shoulder . She end up damaging her vocal cords cause screaming for help for 2 hours and it resulted in losing her voice .She gave a description of her attacker and police made a sketch at time he was most like 18 or 19 . I look at the sketch of the guy .

NO NO my eyes are laying to me

Even this sketch is 4 years old he looks just like my Co-worker

CATO .

**A/N**

**OMG . So you found what happen to Katniss I know it dark sorry .**

**I have a new AU idea should write it or no here a small summery**

**Gale wins the games and becomes abusive to Katniss . Katniss is tired of it what will happen when she meets Peeta**

**~ cadence**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/ N**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile .just summer and spend time with family So I'm sorry .**

**note this chapter is not fixed my beta**

**- Cadence **

**Peeta POV**

My eye are play tricks on me . It can't be him . I grave my phone and call Finnick .

"What the hell man it 2 in the morning" he says when he answers

" I know I'm sorry but I'm going send you some out police sketch and a old new article " i say

" why " he says half asleep

" cause I want make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me and this involves my girlfriend " I say

" fine whatever " he says still half asleep

I send him the sketch and article .

He calls me about 4 minutes latter.

" what the hell why did say the sketch look like Cato " he say fully awake .

" I thought my eyes wear playing tricks on me " I tell him

" we'll clearly there not " he say

" yea "

" sorry I didn't know she went threw that" he say

" me too " I say

" are your sure it him" he ask

" I don't know " I say

" how about we get a picture of him , and show it to Katniss and she recognize him" he say

" okay see later " I say

" bye" he say

I go back to Katniss who's sound asleep I kiss her forehead I feel so bad for her I didn't know she when threw that .

**Katniss POV **

I walk up in unfamiliar room . I start to panic . I hear light snore coming from behind me . Then remembered I stayed at Peeta's . I hade nightmare and he comfort me I told to stay and he did . I usually have nightmare all night . Turn and see peeta facing the other way his back is facing me . I notes he has scars on his back I wonder how he got them I trace them with my finger . He wakes up and turns to face me .

" hey " he say

I just smile I wish I could till him how I feel safe with him how much I love him but I can't . I can't talk to him .

He kiss me on the lightly on the lips .

" how about some breakfast " he asks

I nod and he gets up to make breakfast .

About 30 mines later

I have bacon , eggs and pancakes I front of me . I grave the notebook peeta gave me last night and write Thank you .

" no problem " he says

Every thing is delicious . I write on the note book

' it's delicious '

He just smiles .I kiss him he kiss me back I open my mouth and let his tongue in our tongue dance around tell we pull way . We both realize its time to go to work . We walk hand and hand to the bakery

**A/N**

**I hope you like this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry I haven't update this story in forever . I thought no one liked this story but I got a few massage too update . So here is a new update . **

**- Cadence **

* * *

**Katniss POV**

As I finish putting napkins in the napkins holders . I stare out the window . I hold the bracelet on my wrist and twist each charm in between my fingers . Each charm that repents the ones I lost.

**Flash back **

"_please you have to help them "I yelled over and over at top my lungs at paramedics who were helping me . Then I saw three black body bags come out the house . _

_"No no no no " I scream as loud as I can . I try to get off the stretcher even the pain in my shoulder and my low body is to painful her bear . They start hold me down and tell me to calm down but I don't I start screaming louder . Louder then I ever did in my life . They keep hold me down . I don't stop till everything goes black . _

**End of flashback **

" stope daydream idiot " I hear yell snaps me out my memory . I just nod and start placing the napkins holders on the tables .

When it almost time to get off work . I see peeta walk up to me .

" hey " he say

I just smile .

" so I have my second job tonight . So we can't hang out tonight " he says . I nod again " but do you want me to walk you home " He asks I smile big and nod my head .

Peeta and I walk hand and hand to my small studio apartment. Once he walks me to my door .

" is this where you live " he ask

I nod as I grab my key and open the door . I grab a dry erase board that I keep next to my door so I communicate people who knock at my door . I write .

' thank you '

" no problem " he say .

As I start writing something again he says " I'm sorry Katniss but I need go see ya " he say as he wave goodbye I finally finish writing as runs towards the stairs . I look at board and it has I love you written down I sigh and walk in my apartment then closing and locking my door . I lean against my door and talk a deep breath and walk to my bed and crawl in it then fall asleep .

**Peeta POV **

" so still think it him " Finnick ask when I get to the bar .

" I don't know " I say

" he looks older than the sketch but you can tell he still an ass " he says.

I nod during work every so often I pull out my phone pretending that I'm checking it and take a picture of Cato I need show theses to Katniss .

* * *

**A/N **

**I hoped you enjoyed sorry it short .**

**- cadence **


End file.
